boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
George Remus
George Remus (played by Glenn Fleshler) is a successful attorney and bootlegger based out of Cincinnati. Remus often refers to himself in the third person. He is based on the historical figure of the same name. Biography Season 2 Remus is an old associate of Chicago organised crime boss Johnny Torrio. Remus comes to the Four Deuces in Chicago and arranges to supply Torrio with alcohol that is legal to purchase because of Remus' permits to sell medical alcohol, replacing Nucky Thompson as Torrio's supplier. Department of Justice aide Jess Smith later asks Nucky for an introduction to Remus in order to begin a business relationship. The two meet and Remus arranges to buy licenses for the production of liquor for medicinal use from Smith. Remus calls Nucky regarding the introduction. Nucky opens the conversation by telling Remus that he has been hearing the name George Remus frequently. Remus, continuing to refer to himself in the third person, tells Nucky that he had not expected any favours from Atlantic City. Nucky surmises that Remus means the introduction to Smith. Remus explains the agreement they made. Nucky says that Remus sounds as though he is rolling in it and Remus jokes that he is in fact floating; telling Nucky about his indoor pool and claiming it is better than living on the seafront. Nucky pauses after the subtle insult and then asks when he will get a finder’s fee for the introduction. Remus laughs off the request and then tells Nucky that he has not changed. Nucky points out the irony that Remus works in Ohio but did not know any of President Harding’s administration (many of whom are part of the political group known as the Ohio Gang) before Nucky’s introduction. Remus tells Nucky that he dislikes what he sees as cheapness. Nucky asks if Remus is still complaining about the telephone charges he received when he visited Atlantic City. Remus tells Nucky that on visiting Cincinnati you are not billed for maid service. Nucky asks why anyone would visit Cincinnati. Remus says that Nucky is petty and resentful. Nucky swears at Remus and hangs up. ("The Age of Reason") In late June 1921 Remus meets with Torrio in Chicago regarding his next shipment. ("Two Boats and a Lifeguard") On July 1 1921 Al Capone brings Remus to meet with Jimmy Darmody, Mickey Doyle, Meyer Lansky and Charlie Luciano at Jimmy's beachfront home in Atlantic City. Doyle gazes out the window with his back turned while Jimmy, Luciano and Lansky sit at the table. Capone introduces Jimmy to Remus. Remus wonders if Jimmy makes a habit of holding meeting in his home and Jimmy says that it is only until he finds an office. Remus says that he enjoys visiting the shore and admires the view from Jimmy’s windows. Jimmy glances at Capone, perturbed by Remus’ habit of referring to himself in the third person; Capone raises his eyebrows in response. Jimmy turns the subject to business saying that he understands that Remus has government bonded whiskey for sale. Remus asks if Jimmy speaks for the group and Luciano confirms that Jimmy has their proxy while in Atlantic City. Remus agrees that he has licensed liquor for medicinal purposes. Jimmy jokes that Atlantic City is full of sick people. Doyle turns from the window revealing a neck brace and adds that there is practically an epidemic. Remus clarifies that his permits will allow him to sell to legitimate drug companies only but that he cannot be held responsible for what happens to the liquor while it is in transit to such a sanctioned buyer. Jimmy wonders how they will track Remus’ trucks and Remus confirms that it will cost them. Capone says that they are willing to pay $300,000 with each of them contributing $60,000. Lansky adds that this is only an initial offer. Remus offers 5000 cases for this price. Luciano says that the liquor must be bona fide and Remus, irked by the implication, asks for payment upfront. Jimmy nods and Remus presses further, checking that Jimmy will cover the expenses of his weekend in Atlantic City. Jimmy agrees to this too saying that Remus is an honoured guest. Remus says that he will forward the details through an associate and shakes hands with Jimmy. He looks at Capone and says that he is finished; Capone nods, stands and asks Remus to give him a minute with his partners. Remus goes out onto the beach leaving his buyers to talk. ("Battle of the Century") By July 19 1921 the Atlantic City group have stolen a full shipment of medicinal alcohol as agreed and are storing it in their warehouse. ("Georgia Peaches") Season 3 Nucky and Margaret Thompson plan a lavish Egyptian themed party on December 31, 1922 to commemorate the new year. Nucky invites his bootlegging contacts from New York, including the volatile Sicilian gangster Gyp Rosetti. Just before midnight Nucky assembles his bootlegging contacts in the kitchen. He tells them that because of the attention on the Harding administration he is going to be supplying Arnold Rothstein exclusively. Rosetti is incensed and delivers a tirade of abuse at Nucky and his associates before storming out. Remus visits New York to make a protection payoff to Attorney General Harry Daugherty via a middleman. He goes to the Hotel Astor as instructed and leaves the cash in a goldfish bowl without meeting the bag man. Relationships *Nucky Thompson - Bootlegging rival (deceased) *Johnny Torrio - One-time employer, now a bootlegging customer *Al Capone - Bootlegging customer *Jimmy Darmody - Former bootlegging customer (deceased) *Lucky Luciano - Bootlegging customer *Meyer Lansky - Bootlegging customer Memorable Quotes "Remus enjoys a trip to the shore." - Battle of the Century Appearances Category:Characters Category:Businessmen Category:German people Category:Historical figures Category:Lawyers Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3